tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackheart
Name: ''' Blackheart, Son of Justinian '''Other Names: Blackheart, Black, The Wolf King, Thane of the South Wood, Lord Paladin, Preceptor (former), Brother Blackheart. The War Wolf (by Human Mercenaries) and Lord of Vargshjeim, Boy Knight. Reason behind his Name: Blackheart was named for Acona Blackheart, the legendary member of the First who was a close friend and mentor to his mother. Moon Weaver (Acona) was present at Blackheart's birth and was the first to hold the newborn infant. Race: '''Blackheart was Moon-Born, Son of Tala and Justinian . '''Profession: *Paladin - First served as a War Paladin to the Varatolii God of War. Fell from grace after refusing his Deity's demands to turn against his own people. *Mercenary *Paladin - Nihaluu . Paladin of the Lunar Goddess Blood Lineage: The Blood of the Dreamer runs strong in his veins though the deities' power and divine abilities did not pass to her son due to the agreement of the Divine Concord. Blackheart bears a striking resemblance to the Moon-Born sons and daughters of Nihaluu. He has inherited his mothers striking red hair and facial features while physically he is of a similar build to his father Justinian though slightly taller. Family: *Father: Justinian *Mother: Tala *Siblings: Sae'Luunae (Say Loon ay) *Spouce: *Offspring: Personality: Blackheart inherited much of his Mother's personality and a subtle undercurrent of his father's infamous battle aptitude and intensity though the latter emerges as intensity in his passions and efforts of action rather than his father's notorious sullenness. His overall personality is relaxed with a carefree quality that has been viewed as an immaturity and contributed to his being referred to as the Boy-Knight. Most of the time he maintains a lighthearted and inherently optimistic outlook on events and people seeing the positive side of most situations. In social settings Blackheart is notoriously naive in understanding the effect of his charisma on others. He possesses an intangible quality that people of all races are drawn to especially females which has given him a unjust reputation of being a philanderer. Most people find themselves liking the young warrior regardless of their intentions, a factor that has gotten the young wolf out of tough situations in the past. Passions, Hobbies and Social: Blackheart is a man of many passions. *He has a fondness of laughter and fun; anything that is good natured and enjoyable including mischief and pranks. He has a strong sense of humour and is often found smiling as he stands quietly contemplating some memory or offhand joke he had overheard somewhere. *Music. Blackheart has a strong love of music and is an accomplished flute player. He learned how to play the reed-flutes (pan flute) from one of his first lovers, a beautiful Faun who taught him how to make and play the instrument. His skill at playing the reed-flute would become well known around the campfires of the armies he served with during his many campaigns. Through out his life he often would slip off to some private spot beneath a tree or overlooking a creek and play soft flowing gentle music reminiscent of the music that the faun had taught him. *Ilaedrian women. Blackheart is strongly attracted to Ilaedrian women whom he finds exotically beautiful. He is fascinated by the delicate shape of the Ilaedrian ear. *Ilaedrian Queen. Despite his reputed philandering which is based on the events of his youth and followed him the rest of his life, he was completely dedicated to the love of his life Arae'asilmae . Strengths: *High intelligence and analytical mind. *Aptitude for mechanical and spacial reasoning. He can visualize the workings, component parts and processes used in making machines, buildings and other engineered objects. This has led him to a career in battle as a Siege Master. *Charisma. Blackheart is a very likeable and charismatic person *Physical looks. Blackheart has inherited the physical beauty of his Mother, Tala. *Dexterity. Blackheart is fast and strong, more so then many of his En'Thromii brethren due to his lineage and a life of wearing plate armour *Optimism. Blackheart would see the bright side of his own Death. *Compassion. Blackheart has a strong sense of compassion which placed him at odds with the War God of the Varatolii ultimately leading to his defiance and fall as a paladin of that deity. Weakness: *Naive and often trusting of others *Optimism leads him to minimize the seriousness of situations *Youth - lack of experience in many areas *Reluctance. This has affected his ability to rule in place of his Father *Socially awkward. Blackheart has little understanding of ways of the world and the social customs of his own people. This was one of the major factors in his early ruler-ship over a people with strong ties to culture and each other. *Lack of Political ability. Blackheart is a peacemaker, a compassionate and sensitive being despite early history as a War Paladin. The ways of the other realms and the political machinations of the Kings and Queens are often beyond his understanding which places him and his lands at a disadvantage. In later life he was tutored extensively by the Ilaedrian Queen whom he loved. He never excelled at politics but gained an appreciation of its use as non violent warfare Known Companions: *Wraeyfeidian Rixarus : Wraeyfeidian Rixarus or as he liked to be called, Rafe, was a centaur whom Blackheart met in the early days of his service to the Imperial Throne. Rafe was a follower of the Centaur God of Battle and Death and despite the darker nature of the huge Centaur, remained the strongest of friends and supporters of Blackheart the duration of their lives. Whenever Rafe was around, Blackheart usually found himself being influenced to drink carouse and get up to all sorts of mischief as Centaurs are infamously known for. *Jarlath : Jarlath (yar lath) was an older EnºThromii Bolverkr that had served in the Wolf Guard of the South Wood. When Blackheart sat the Throne of VargsHjem, Jarlath made it his duty to ensure the young Thane was given the guidance, advice and support he needed. As such he became the Personal Bolvrkr (Elite Warrior/Guard) of Blackheart. Jarlath served Blackheart long after the Fall of Vargshjem until the day that he took up the Final Hunt *DruumºHeller : (Druum for short) DruumºHeller was one Blackheart's Warhorse. He was a cross of a rare breed of Varatolii War Horse and the highly intelligent Ilaedrian Forest Horses of the Sun Court. Far smarter than a lesser breed of horse it was often very clear to those around Blackheart that Druum was at least as smart, (some say smarter) then Blackheart. Being Ilaedrian Forest Horse, Druum was capable of reasoning and possessed human level intelligence and was adept at slipping out of his stall and frequenting the residence of a local Ilaedrian Shaman by the name of Lin'wae. Druum would often go out of his way to foil Blackheart's best efforts to treat him like any other horse. Despite this odd arrangement of trying to outsmart each other Druum was fiercely loyal to Blackheart and was the perfect match for the fury of Blackheart's Varatolii blood at the height of battle. Personal History: Blackheart was born in a land that was settled by his people in the second age. At the time of his birth, his father led the elder pack known as the Shadow Claws in rebellion against a tyrannical Human ruler who was hunting the En'Thromii and exterminating them. The rebellion was a savage and violent time prompting his mother who had not yet ascended to divinity to petition her own Mother, the Elder God Nihaluu to take Blackheart into the Il'Thirr and raise him. It was at this point that Blackheart's story vanishes from Unarath as did Tala. Blackheart was raised to adulthood in the care of his maternal Grandmother and mother's siblings. Blackheart was never aware of his caretaker's divinity until after his departure for the hunting grounds later in life. Nihaluu, Ceraedween and even Morrana, Aunts, by his understanding, would appear in their mortal forms. From the earliest age he was tutored in the art of the hunt by Ceraedween and had hunt at the side of the Wolf Father himself, seeing the temperamental Spirit Lord as his Grandfather. Blackheart never found out that these beings were not only his family but deities in their own right. Blackheart set out to seek his people and his father after spending a happy childhood in the cradle of his creator's making but time in the Il'Thirr passes differently than it does on Unarath and Blackheart emerged fully grown only ten years after his disappearance into the Il'Thirr. He found his way to join his father's people in the lands of Tir Na Alari, by this time the remnants of the people had been through a lot in the years leading up to his reunion. He found his people grim and determined, savage and mistrusting of outsiders including him. His father, seeking to build connections to the ruler of the Old Empire of Torg, had asked him to enter into the service of the Empress . Personal History - a call to faith. Blackheart experienced a divine calling when he heard a strange voice not long after his arrival at his people's Home in Tir Na Alari. The voice led him to a ancient chest that contained a statue of a golden Varatolii Raptor that seemed to pulse with its own energy. This was the battle standard that his Father had won during his time before his awakening as EnºThromii, an icon of the Varatolii War God. The Deity spoke to the young Wolf and promised to make him into a warrior with a legend to rival his father if he would serve. Blackheart agreed and in doing so began his career as a Paladin of the God of War. As he progressed in age wisdom and knowledge He sought opportunity to learn the art of his father's human origins and as many War Paladins do, sought opportunity as mercinaries. He developed a keen intelect for engineering and siegecraft particularly siege engines. His ability to utilize artillery and the tools of siege gained reputation and soon his name was associated with crushing victory over fortifications. It was during this time he met and became fast and unlikely friends with another Paladin, one who worshiped the death gods of his people, a Centaur named Wraeyfeidian Rixarus. This friendship lasted the duration of their lives and despite finding themselves on opposite sides of the belief spectrum later in life, never lost respect or the spark of friendship. The stories of their drunken debauchery (mostly due to the influence of the Centaur) are still talked about in some small villages decades after the events transpired. Personal History - Immortal & the Wolf: It was during his first major battle in the service of the Empress that he met the woman who would become the fire in his soul and the curse on his lips for the remainder of his life. During the battle between the forces of the Il'laedrian realm of Sylvhara and the Imperial Army he was assigned a mission to serve as the guard and executioner of Arae'asilmae , the Queen of Sylvara and a prisoner of the Empress. Blackheart was ill at ease with the dark duty he was assigned as it had no honour nor did it have purpose other then to further the cause of an Empire he was beginning to find himself at odds with. During his long hours of watch upon the Golden Haired Il'aedrian woman he spent much time talking and learning of her and her people and soon found himself entranced by her. When the forces of the Imperial Army began to falter at the front the order came from the Empress to execute the Arae'asilmae. Blackheart could not bring himself to kill the woman in cold blood and chose instead to release her. Using the executioner's axe he was supposed to use on Arae'asilmae, He freed her from the cell and cleared a path out of the Imperial Tower. He shed the trappings of an Imperial Knight and slipped across the border into the South Wood, home to his Father and the people. Blackheart brought Arae'asilmae before the Thanes at VargsHjem and with the aid of his father and a pack of Bolverkr, escorted her back to her own lands in the north The time Blackheart spent with Arae'asilmae; facing danger and fear, sharing a closeness that only fugitives can know, forged the foundations that would become a legendary bond of love and passion that would be sung of for Epochs but that was still many years away. Personal History - Foundation of Legends: Blackheart found tragedy at the height of his service to the Varatolii War God. Justinian, his Father and Thane of the South Wood disappeared suddenly leaving the throne of the South Wood vacant. In the EnºThromii tradition there is always a male and female to lead pack, community and land. Having no choice but to aid his Step Mother he ascended the throne of VargsHjem. The throne never sat comfortable for him nor his father's golden laurel crown lightly. He longed for the days of battle with his friend and his comrades. This showed on the reluctant Thane who had little in common with the people he ruled. Pressure by the Elders and Alpha EnºThromii of the land to take a mate and free his step mother to search for his Father were unbearable at times but solace came from a state visit by someone who he had not forgotten Arae'asilmae had come to greet the new Thane and to pay respects to her neighbors to the south. There had always been a loose alliance and respect between her and his father and she sought to build a similar relationship with the new young Thane at the encouragement of his stepmother. It was a surprise for her to come face to face with the young Warrior who had once been her executioner then saviour. This was the beginning of the romance of the Immortal Queen and the Wolf King of the South Wood Personal History - To serve two masters Blackheart begain as a warrior in the service of the Varatolii War God. As a War Paladin, he made a career as a mercenary hiring himself out to serve Armies as a Siege Master on the condition that they served a just and honourable cause. Blackheart's personal Nature never completely adapted to the role of a Paladin of a War God due to the clash of the core principles of the Varatolii God's will and his own sense of compassion. When Blackheart tried to heal an Ilaedrian farmer who had been badly hurt by an EnºThromii Youth who had become enraged, the War God refused to grant him his prayer and as a result, the farmer died. This was the beginning of the loss of Blackheart's faith in his Deity. During the climax of the Battle of the South Wood during the aptly named War of the Tears , Marrok's forces were defeating the forces of VargsHjem and in a final prayer to his god to give him aid before a final push against Marrok's lines, his god turned on him commanding him to serve the forces of Marrok. Something snapped within the young Thane and he cast down the sigil of the Raptor falling from the grace of a paladin. Later Blackheart was summoned to the service of Nihaluu through the use of subtle manipulation by the Goddess who know her mortal grandson better than any. (This part has yet to be written or told in RP so I am ending the narration here) Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Moon-Born Category:Tala Category:Justinian Category:SouthWood Category:Blackheart Category:Rulers Category:En'Thromii Characters